A Bunch Of Random ZanexSyrus Oneshots
by YaoiLove101
Summary: If you can't tell from the title all these oneshots are filled with... INCEST, INCEST, AND MORE INCEST! INCEST AND YAOI TO THE EXTREME! Don't flame 'cause you were stupid enough to not read this warning! Zane x Syrus obviously!
1. Dreams

GX - GX

Zane was in a strange hallway, he didn't exactly know how he got there, but he started walking through it. When he passed a door he heard strange noises coming from inside the room. He saw a crack in the door so he decided to look. He did and what he saw shocked him. There was a boy in the room, on the bed, masturbating. He knew it was a boy because even though it was dark in the room he could see the outline of him. He knew it was wrong to interrupt such a personal moment, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Even though Zane would never admit it out loud, the scene he was watching was turning him on.

He continued to watch the boy masturbate and could feel himself getting hard inside his tight jeans. He tried to stop watching and tried to ignore the noise, but he couldn't. The boy was being vocal while masturbating, which Zane was more then grateful for because the boy wouldn't be able to hear his soft panting, which was a result of him rubbing himself through his jeans.

"Come in!" The boy all of a sudden cried out and Zane fell back after taking his hand off of his sensitive spot. He felt dirty and wrong. "Please come in, Zaney!" The boy cried again and Zane knew who it was right then and there because only **one** person **ever** called him 'Zaney'. And that person was...

"Syrus?" Zane asked, his eyes widening.

"Please come in, Zane." Syrus pleaded. "I need you." He said. So Zane slowly got up and entered the dark room. When he got in he closed the door and Syrus motioned him to come over to the bed and he did. Right when he sat down, Syrus straddled his hips and got on top of him. Syrus smiled, then kissed Zane roughly as he started grind himself against Zane.

Zane wolk up with a start. He was panting heavily and covered and a sheet of cold sweat. He looked around and noticed that he was back in his dorm room.

"Whew." He sighed as he laid back down. "Never had **that** dream before." He said, then looked at the clock. It was nearing 6:30 in the morning. _'I better be getting up now and I really need to take a shower.'_ He thought as he sat up, then he wiped some sweat off his forehead, and got up. He got some clothes from out of his closet and went into his bathroom. He closed the door, then pulled the curtain to cover the shower and turned the water on. He put his day clothes by the basket, took off his t-shirt and boxers that he had worn to bed and put them in the hamper. He then got in the shower and just let the water run down his body. He just stood there and prayed to God that his erection would go down, it was too early in the morning to play with himself. After his shower he got out, got dressed, and went outside for a walk.

-- Later that day --

Zane was still walking, when all of a sudden Syrus came running up to him. _'Of all the people to run into I __**had**__ to run into him.'_ Zane thought as Syrus stopped in front of him and he was panting.

"Zane, I've been looking **everywhere** for you." Syrus said.

"You have?"

"Yeah. Alexis wants to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me... even though I asked." Syrus explained. "All I know is that she wants you... like right now."

"Where is she?"

"Oh, she's- just follow me." Syrus said, then took Zane's hand and brought him to the Slifer dorm. When they got there Alexis was standing in front of the dorm. "Want me to leave?"

"No. Whatever it is. It couldn't take too long." He said then went up to Alexis. "Hi Alexis."

"Oh... hi."

"What did you want me for?"

"I need to ask your opinion on something."

"What?"

"What do you think will look better on my walls. Salmon colored paint or pink?"

"You brought me **all** the way here... so you could ask me a question like **that**?" Zane asked. "And why did you make Syrus come and get me? You could of done that yourself." He said. Then Alexis noticed that they were still holding hands.

"Oh. Sorry... I didn't realize that I was making your boyfriend do something he didn't want to."

"No Zane, I didn't mind. In fact- boyfriend?!" Syrus said and blushed when he noticed why Alexis had thought that so he quickly took his hand away from Zane's.

"He's **not** my boyfriend, Alexis. He's my little brother."

"So?"

"Whatever." He said then walked away. Then shortly after, Syrus ran after him.

-- With Zane --

"Hey Zane! Wait up!" Syrus yelled and Zane turned around to see Syrus running towards him again.

"Another color question?"

"No, but I **have** a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you doing anything today?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I was wondering if... uh... if maybe... we could..."

"Hang out?"

"Sure, if you want to." Syrus said, happily, and Zane chuckled at his little brother's cuteness.

"Okay." He said so they walked off together.

-- That night --

Zane was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind filled with thoughts of Syrus. It was nearing midnight, but Zane couldn't go to sleep. _'Man! What the hell is __**wrong**__ with me?! I've never felt this way about Syrus before. Who am I kidding it's not diffrent... that something has been there a long time, but it's just __**now**__ starting to come through.'_ Zane thought. _'What would society think if they knew that I loved my little brother more than I'm ever supposed to? I-I've got to talk to someone about this... Atticus.'_ He thought then got out of bed, out of the room, and went down the hall to Atticus' room. He knocked on the door a couple times before Atticus finally answered.

"Zane? Do you have **any** idea what time it is?"

"I know it's late, Atticus, but I **have** to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now. Get in." He said as he pushed Atticus into the room, then came in himself, before closing the door.

"Okay. You got me up so... what's up?" Atticus asked after they sat down on the bed and he turned on his lamp, that was right next to his bed.

"Well... last night I had this **really** weird dream."

"Weird like how?"

"It was... well... a-" Zane started, but got cut off when Atticus talked.

"Way ahead of you." He said. "It was one of those sexual fantasy dreams, wasn't it?"

"Well... yeah."

"I get those all the time."

"...I should of guessed."

"Who was in it?" Atticus asked, and Zane froze.

_'I __**knew**__ he was going to ask that question sooner or later.'_ Zane thought, nervously.

"Zane?"

"I-I c-can't tell you t-that."

"It was Syrus, wasn't it?" He asked, and Zane froze again.

"H-how-"

"How did I know? It's obvious, isn't it? Everyone can tell you love him. I just never thought that you would look at him **sexually**... atleast not for a long time."

"I am after all... still a teenage boy." Zane said.

"So true."

"I really just came in here to ask you for your help."

"On what?"

"How do I get him to see how much I love him without making it **too** obvious?"

"Oh, that's easy. You just leave him hints."

"And how do I do that?" Zane asked, and Atticus thought for a minute before an idea came to him.

"A scavanger hunt!" Atticus said, and Zane raised a eyebrow at him.

"A... scavenger hunt?"

"Yep! Uh-huh! Think about it... I'll give him the first clue and then eventually you'll be at the end of the hunt."

"Well... okay. Lets do it."

-- At around sunset --

Syrus had just found the last clue and was looking at it curiously. This is what it said: _'Go to the lighthouse and there you will find a __**big**__ surprise!'_

_'Well... this is it. I'm __**finally**__ gonna be able to see what all this fuss has been about.'_ Syrus thought, and ran for the lighthouse.

When he got there, he saw Zane standing there, looking out at the ocean and the setting sun on the horizon. (Sounds **so** beautiful... not to mention romantic!)

"Zane?" Syrus asked, and Zane looked at him with a smile.

"Hi Syrus. It's about time you got here."

"What do you mean? Zane, what's going on?" Syrus asked, and Zane gave him a signal to come closer. So he did, and when he did, Zane handed him a small note. "What's this?"

"Open it." He said, so Syrus did and it said: _'I love you, Syrus'_.

"You mean it?" Syrus asked, and Zane nodded.

"I love you too, Zane. I really do!" Syrus said, then ran up and hugged him.

After a couple of minutes, they broke away from the hug and kissed each other.

Zane wolk up from being shaken awake by Atticus.

"Come on, Zane. School is over. We can go now." Atticus said.

_'Wow! That was one __**weird**__ dream.'_ Zane thought as he shook his head a little, gathered his stuff, and was about to leave when Syrus stopped him.

"Zane, wait for me." Syrus said, then came up to him and took ahold of his hand. "Thanks for waiting. And I want to thank you again for last night. The best night of my life." Syrus said, and they left the room, still holding hands.

_'Maybe it __**wasn't**__ a dream.'_ Zane thought.

"Oh, and sorry if I might of worn you out last night. That was my first time, you know?" Syrus said with a smile, and they continued walking.

_'Worn out? First time?'_ Zane thought. _'We must of done something... crazy last night after the whole lighthouse incident.'_ He thought. "Uh... yeah. Why don't you remind me of what we did after the whole confession part?"

"Okay! But we have to go back to your dorm room for **that** to happen. I can't tell you in front of everyone." Syrus said as they just continued walking, **still** holding hands, and not even noticing the weird looks that people were giving them.

GX - GX

Funny? Weird? A little bit too out of range? What did you think? Did you like it, or not?


	2. Young Love

Note: For the first part of this story Zane is 9 and Syrus is 7!

GX - GX

One night a nine year old Zane Truesdale lay awake in bed. His mind was filled with too many thoughts to let him go to sleep. These thoughts weren't exactly normal thoughts either. He was thinking about his little brother, who's name was Syrus Truesdale. Even though the two were brothers Zane cared about Syrus far more then just brotherly love. He had felt this way ever since he held Syrus as a baby.

-- Flashback --

One morning a two year old Zane woke up and went into his momma's room because he heard the sound of a baby crying. The door was open a little so he peeked inside. Inside the room was his momma along with her private nurse and a baby that she held in her arms. Zane went into the room and once his momma saw him she smiled.

"Come in, Zane." She said, happily. "He doesn't bite." She said so Zane went over to the bed and sat next to his momma on the bed.

"Baby?" Zane asked as he looked at his momma with curious eyes.

"Not just **any** baby, Zane. He's your new little brother. And I think I'll name **him**... Syrus."

"Sy... rus." Zane said, trying to say his new little brother's name.

"There you go." She said with a smile, then kissed the top of his head lovingly and he giggled.

"I'll be in the kitchen eating my breakfast, ma'am." Said the nurse as she headed for the door. "If you need anything then just call for me."

"Okay... and thanks."

"No need to thank me ma'am. It's my job." She said, then walked out of the room, leaving the family alone.

"So... do you like him?" Zane's momma asked him.

"Yes, momma. I do. I **do** like him." He said with a smile.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure." Zane said with a nod so she carefully put Syrus into Zane's arms. Zane held him closely, being careful not to drop or hurt him. Syrus had been crying, but as soon as he saw his older brother he stopped and they looked at each other for a couple minutes. Then Syrus sputtered out useless baby talk and opened his arms wide, looking as though he wanted to hug Zane. Zane brought Syrus up so Syrus' head was on his shoulder. Then Syrus placed a hand on Zane's hair and ran his fingers through the silky strands. Then Syrus gave an openmouthed smile as he started messing up Zane's neat hair with both hands and Zane giggled again. "I think he likes my hair, momma."

"I think he does too." She said and also giggled. Soon Syrus got tired and Zane brought him down so his head was by his heart. Syrus yawned cutely and cuddled himself into Zane's chest for warmth with his eyes closed. Then Zane handed Syrus back to his momma, but once he did Syrus started crying again. "I think he wants to sleep while cuddled into **you**." Their momma said. So Zane took Syrus back and Syrus once again calmed down and cuddled into Zane's chest.

"He's **so** cute." Zane said smiling as he looked down to see his brother sleeping in his arms with a smile on his face too.

"You **both** are." She said as she ran her fingers through Zane's hair. Zane continued to look at his brother and that's when he first felt it. He felt an emotion that he had never felt before. It was strange to him and a little scary. But he still liked it and wanted to continue feeling it.

-- End Flashback --

Zane continued thinking until there came a knock at his door. He knew who it was considering the fact that they were home alone for the weekend, but decided to ask anyway.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Zane... it's Syrus. May I come in?" Syrus asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure." Zane said so Syrus came in, closing the door behind him. He was holding a teddy bear that Zane had made for him about a year ago. Then Zane realized that Syrus had a sad look on his face. "What's wrong, little brother?" Zane asked, concerned.

"Brother, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Syrus, come here." Zane said as he opened his arms, signaling the boy to come into his arms. Syrus sat on Zane's lap as Zane wrapped his arms around his little brother. "Do not be frightened. It was just a dream."

"But it seemed so real."

"Relax. Everything will be alright... you'll see. I'm here." Zane said, soothingly, as he continued to pull the younger boy closer and closer into him. Syrus layed his head near Zane's heart and smiled.

"That's a good sound to hear."

"What sound would that be?"

"The sound of your heartbeat." Syrus said, causing Zane to smile. Then Zane lifted Syrus chin up so he could see his face.

"What happened in your dream?"

"You were dying... and I couldn't save you." Syrus said, then started breaking out in sobs. Zane pulled Syrus closer from behind so Syrus' back was pressed against Zane's chest. Zane layed his head on Syrus' shoulder and began to stroke his back, lovingly.

"Calm down, little one." Zane said as he continued to stroke Syrus' back. "Don't be scared." He whispered. Then Syrus' head went back on Zane's shoulder and he moaned lightly.

"You have such a gentle touch, Zane." Syrus whispered, softly. "It just makes me forget about everything." He said, and Zane stopped stroking his back and let go of him. "Zane?"

"You shouldn't say stuff like that, Syrus."

"Why not?"

"Because that's usually something that someone in a relationship would say to the other person."

"I don't care."

"You don't?"

"No, and do you want to know why? It's because... **I** love **you** that way." Syrus said. His heart was pulsing so fast that he was afraid it would burst. He looked at his brother and Zane looked a little shocked, but then he smiled warmly at Syrus.

"Syrus, I-I love you too."

"You do?" Syrus asked, and Zane nodded slowly. Then Syrus turned around and flung his arms around Zane's neck, hugging him tightly. Zane hugged him back and heard Syrus sigh happily. "Zane?"

"Yes?"

"What do people do when they love each other the way **we** do?"

"Well after they confess like we just did they usually... kiss."

"What's a kiss?"

"Well it's-it's... difficult to explain." Zane said. Then Syrus broke the hug pulled back and looked at Zane in the eyes.

"Can you show me?"

"Sure... if you would like me to."

"Yes, I would like you to." Syrus said with a smile, and Zane chuckled.

"Well... okay." He said so Syrus started listening for instructions. "First, you have to know if the person you're kissing **really** loves you. So... do you love me, Syrus?"

"Yes, Zane. Yes, I do." He said. "And do you love me?"

"Of course." Zane said, and Syrus gave an openmouthed smile.

"Secondly, you have to move your lips closer to mine. Not so much that they're touching though. We still have two more steps to go through before we can have our lips touching."

"**That's** what a kiss is?"

"Pretty much."

"I saw two people do that in the movie 'Titanic'."

"You **saw** that movie?" Zane asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I watched it one time with momma. But she fast forward through one part."

"What part?"

"Some part when Jack and Rose are in one of those antique cars."

"Oh." Zane said as he blushed lightly, but since it was dark Syrus didn't notice anything. "**That** I can understand."

"What happens in that part, big brother?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, but right now... we have to get back to the kissing lesson." Zane said, and Syrus nodded in agreement. Then Syrus moved up a little bit so their faces were closer together.

"Like this?" Syrus whispered.

"Exactly. Now... close your eyes." Zane whispered, and Syrus gave him a weird look. "Kissing is something **so** good that you can't see it... only feel it." He said. So Syrus obeyed and closed his eyes. "Now... move even **closer** to me?"

"How can I do that when I can't see anything?" Syrus asked with his eyes still closed.

"Okay, okay. **I'll** do it." Zane said. Then leaned down and captured Syrus' lips in a soul-searing kiss. Sparks were flying between the two of them as they continued kissing. Syrus wrapped his arms around Zane's neck just as Zane was wrapping his arms around Syrus' waist. After a couple minutes they broke away slowly and looked into each other's eyes. After **another** couple of minutes Syrus finally broke the silence between them.

"That was a kiss, huh?"

"Yep, **that** was a kiss." Zane said and Syrus hugged him.

"That was amazing! Who knew that such a simple gesture could mean so much?" Syrus asked. Zane smiled, but then thought of something and broke away from Syrus. "What's the matter?"

"Syrus... I love you with all my heart and soul."

"But...?"

"But we can never **actually** be together."

"Why not?"

"Because... we're brothers and people would find it wrong if we're together this way."

"Zane, if you're putting tradition on top of our relationship then you really **don't** love me."

"**Don't** say that, Syrus. I **do** love you. More than anything else in the world... in all the universes combined."

"If you did then why are you saying that kind of thing?"

"Because I don't want to lie to you and I don't want you to think that something like this is right when-"

"When it's not?"

"Well... yeah." He said. Then the next thing he knew, Syrus got off the bed and ran out of the room.

-- The next night --

Zane was sitting on his bed. He hadn't been out of his room all day, and Syrus hadn't bothered to see him either. Zane layed down on the bed and sighed sadly. _'Syrus, why did you have to leave?'_ Zane thought to himself. Then his door opened and he sat up quickly to see who it was. It was Syrus.

"Syrus?" Zane whispered. "I thought that you were mad at me."

"I was." Syrus whispered back. "But I've been thinking a lot about what you said. The not wanting to lie to me thing and... well... I was thinking that... maybe... we could... well-"

"We could what?" Zane interrupted.

"We could be together if we keep it a secret?" Syrus asked, quickly.

"I... never thought of that."

"So we can?"

"Well... why not?" Zane said, then Syrus went up and hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Thank you!" Syrus said, happily.

"**I'm** the one who should be thanking **you**." He said as he hugged Syrus back, just as tightly.

-- (I'm skipping through time) Ten years later --

Zane and Syrus were at the lighthouse on Duel Academy, sitting next to each other and it was nearing 10:30 pm. Zane was now almost 20 and was entering his second year of being in the pro league. But even though he was pro duelist he spent as much time as he could on the island, just so he could see Syrus. As for Syrus, he was now 17 (turning 18 near the end of the year) and entering his third year being at the school.

"Zane?"

"Yeah, Sy?"

"I'm glad that we got together."

"Me too." Zane said with a smile as hugged Syrus even closer then he already was, but not so close that he was hurting him.

"You know... most people are saying that this relationship will **never** last." Syrus said. (People had found out about their relationship a couple years ago so they just gave up on trying to hide it.)

"Well they're wrong. We've gotten **this** far, Syrus. And our relationship has definitely had it's twists and turns."

"You can say **that** again." Syrus said, as he thought back to the time when Zane went all 'Hell Kaiser'.

"Syrus, what are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about the time when you went all wacko."

"I promise you, Syrus. I **won't** do something like **that** again."

"I know you won't, Zane. You promised me that you wouldn't."

"And I **won't** break that promise now... or ever." Zane said. Syrus gave Zane one of his famous openmouthed smiles then moved up a little to kiss Zane's neck. Zane shuddered as he felt Syrus' cool lips on his neck. Syrus felt the shudder and quietly asked him what was wrong. "It's just that... you've **never** kissed me **there** before."

"Did you not like it?"

"No, no, no. It's not like **that**. I **did** like it. It felt good actually." Zane said, and Syrus just kissed him on the neck again. This time Zane just moaned and leaned into Syrus' touch. Then Syrus stopped and looked at him.

"Zane, do you know what just occurred to me?"

"What?"

"We've been going out for 10 years and we haven't **once** gone all the way."

"Well... I don't want you to feel rushed into anything. If you don't want to then I can certainly wait." Zane said, comfortingly.

"Well Jaden and Bastion went all the way within a week of **their** relationship."

"That's because they both like to rush things. I don't." Zane said. "I don't want to do this if you don't." He said, and Syrus started thinking.

_'Zane doesn't realize it, but the more he says he's willing to wait... the more I want him.'_ Syrus thought.

"But what if I **want** to do this?" Syrus asked after he was done thinking.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm ready." Syrus said, confidently.

"Are you **absolutely** positive? Because if you're even the **slightest** bit unsure then I'll-" Zane started, but was cut off when Syrus kissed him, forcefully.

"Zane... I love you, but you talk too much." Syrus said with a smile after they broke away from each other.

"So... you're positive?"

"Yes." Syrus said. Then Zane picked him up, bridal-style, and brought them back to his dorm room.

-- In Zane's dorm room --

Zane put Syrus down so he could close and lock the door. Then he turned and saw Syrus standing in front of the desk next to the bed. Zane went over then kissed Syrus' neck and heared Syrus moan lightly. Syrus then gasped as he felt his jeans being unbuttoned and zipped down. Syrus relaxed, but soon tensed up again and a tiny yelp escaped his mouth when he felt one of Zane's hands slip underneath his pants and boxers while the other one went up his shirt. He blushed madly as Zane's hand that was underneath his pants and boxers went up into his shirt also. Then both of Zane's hands began to trail over Syrus' nipples and pinch them lightly until they were both hard on his chest.

"Oh... Zane." Syrus moaned, breathlessly. "That feels **so** good." Syrus moaned, then he felt Zane lightly biting his neck until he left a mark there. Then Zane traced the mark with his tounge and Syrus shuddered.

"You're **all** mine now." Zane whispered into Syrus' ear then continued with what he was doing.

-- About a week later --

Syrus was sitting at one of the tables in the Slifer red dorm cafeteria, and was blushing while thinking about what had happened. Then Jaden and Bastion came up and saw him like that. Then they took a seat across from him before Jaden finally spoke up.

"What happened to **you**?" Jaden asked. (Note: They haven't seen each other in a while.)

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen you blush so much before."

"Oh... nothing." Syrus lied. Then his hand went onto the spot where Zane had marked him and his blush deepend a **lot**. Bastion noticed and an idea came to him.

"Something wrong with your neck?" Bastion asked.

"No." Syrus said as he quickly put his hand down.

"You sure?" Bastion asked, then got up and took a seat next to Syrus. "Let me see."

"No. Really, Bastion, I'm fine."

"Let me see." He said as he moved Syrus' hair out of the way a little bit then pulled down the collar of Syrus' shirt just enough so he saw the mark. "Looks like Syrus got marked." Bastion said with a smirk and Syrus' blush deepened again.

"Are you serious?!" Jaden nearly yelled, and Bastion moved back to his seat next to Jaden.

"Yes. Syrus is marked." Bastion said with a sly grin and Syrus just sat there silent. Then Jaden looked out the window and saw Zane coming.

"Hey look! There's Syrus' lover now." Jaden said, then tapped on the glass. Zane heard so he looked up and waved then headed for the door that went into the cafeteria.

"Did you **have** to call him that?" Syrus asked. Then the door opened and Zane came over to them. Zane took a seat next to Syrus and looked at Jaden.

"Did you want me for something?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to see you two together." Jaden said and started to look back and forth from Zane to Syrus. Finally Zane just **had** to figure out what he was doing.

"Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

"What on earth are you doing?"

"You know I never really got the chance to see you guys like this, but you two make a **very** cute couple." Jaden said, and Syrus knew what was coming next.

"Just cut to the chase already, Jaden." Syrus said.

"Well... if you insist." Jaden said, then looked at Zane and smiled. "Bastion found a mark on Syrus' neck." Jaden said, causing Zane to start coughing.

"Yes, care to elaborate on that, Zane?" Bastion asked.

"Not... really."

"Well... too bad because we want to know what happened." Jaden said.

"What's to say? It's not like it's a world changing event."

"It's a big change in your relationship."

"We just went further... so what?"

"So what?!" Jaden yelled. "What do you mean so what?! This is big... no... **huge**!" He yelled. "This is the first time in a 10 year relationship that you two have gone all the way and all you can say is so what!"

"Jaden, stop yelling." Zane said, calmly, but in a warning tone. "You're causing a scene." He said, and Jaden calmed down a little.

"I just can't believe that you guys have held out **this** long. I could never hold out forlong." Jaden said. "I'm always getting these urges. You know... in my family we mature faster. I think it's because of all the oysters we eat."

"That would explain why you get turned on so easily." Bastion said.

"I think it's the schnapps." Zane said, sarcastically.

"I'll have you know that **no** one in my family drinks... except my uncle, but that's a diffrent story."

"I can see that you've been looking through my dictionarys again." Bastion said. "Because your vocabulary has improved."

"Uh... okay." Syrus asked.

"He speaks!" Jaden said, happily. "You've only said **one** thing since Zane got here." He said, and Syrus looked back out the window.

"Syrus, lets go outside." Zane said. So they both got up and left.

"Was it something I said?" Jaden asked as he turned to face Bastion.

"I don't think so. Nothing you said was insulting."

-- With Zane and Syrus --

They were behind the Slifer dorm, looking out at the ocean.

"Sy, are you embarrassed about what happened?"

"No, but it's just kinda weird to talk about it."

"Understandable, but... do you regret it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm **positive**." Syrus said, and Zane smiled. Then Zane went up and wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist, placing his head on top of Syrus'.

Syrus brought his hands to rest right below Zane's.

They both smiled when they felt a kick come from Syrus' stomach.

GX - GX

Did you like?

You people are probably wondering **why** I started doing this. Well... it's because I had **so** many oneshots and I didn't want to make them **all** into diffrent stories so I thought... why not put them all into **one** story!

Anywho... reviews please!


	3. Special Private Tutor

Based on the **first** year!

GX - GX

Syrus was in a meeting with Chancelor Shepard, in his office, when it was just the two of them. Syrus was standing on the other side of the desk while Chancelor Shepard was sitting in his chair.

"Syrus, I've been taking a look at your grades and they've been better, but you still need to improve them a little bit. So what I'm suggesting is that I hook you up with a tutor."

"A tutor?" Syrus asked.

"Yes."

"Who's the tutor going to be?"

"I'll have to look into it and see who's best for the job, but for right now you can go back to class."

"Okay." Syrus said, then walked out and accidently bumped into Zane. "Oh... sorry, Zane. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's okay." Zane said. Then he walked right past him and down the hall, without so much as a glance back. Syrus had a smile on his face when he saw Zane, but it had disappeared. _'Why does he treat me like I'm hardly here?'_ Syrus thought on his way back to class. _'I __**always**__ try my best to prove to him that I can be just as good, but he's __**never**__ impressed... by __**me**__ at least.'_ Syrus thought, sadly, then went into his classroom and finished the school day.

-- At the end of the school day with Zane --

Chancelor Shepard came up to Zane at his locker and started talking.

"Zane, can I see you for a minute in my office?" He asked, and Zane looked at him.

"Sure." He answered then followed Chancelor Shepard to his office.

"Zane, I had a meeting with your little brother earlier and I was wondering if it would be possible for you to... become Syrus' private tutor?"

"A tutor? But he's doing fine."

"Not from what **I** see." He said, then waited for Zane to respond.

_'Well... it __**would**__ be a good chance for me to be with Syrus alone for a while. __**And**__ help him get through this year.'_ Zane thought with a look of seriousness on his face before he finally answered.

"Alright... I'll do it." Zane answered.

"Great."

"What time?"

"Tomorrow... after school. And any **other** times he needs help."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Zane said, then he walked out of the room.

-- That night at the Slifer red dorm --

Syrus and Jaden were sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, eating. When all of a sudden Professer Banner came up and sat across from them.

"Hey teach!" Jaden greeted with a smile.

"Hi Professer." Syrus said with a smile also.

"Hello." Banner greeted back. "Syrus, Chancelor Shepard wanted you to stay after school tomorrow to meet your tutor."

"Oh... okay." Syrus agreed. "Do you know who this tutor is?"

"Yes, it's Zane."

"Zane?" Syrus asked as he dropped his chopsticks into his Ramen noodles and his eyes went wide.

"Hey! So you get your big brother as a tutor! Sweet! Huh, Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah... sweet." Syrus said, then started thinking. _'Why would __**Zane**__ want to become my tutor?'_ He asked himself.

-- The next morning --

Jaden woke up to the sound of someone rushing around the room so he opened his eyes to see Syrus running everywhere around the room. Syrus went to the mirror and started brushing his hair frantically.

"Sy, what's the matter with **you**?"

"I'm trying to look nice."

"For what? There's nothing special going on tod-" Jaden started, but stopped and started thinking. "W-wait a second. Are you trying to look good for Zane after school today?"

"What? No. He's my brother... why would I wanna look good for him?" He asked.

"Because I know how much you love him... more than a brother."

"I do **not**!" Syrus protested while facing Jaden, but couldn't help the blush that found it's way to his cheeks. All Jaden did was get out of bed and reach into his jacket pocket to pull out a piece of paper. The piece of paper had a poem on it about Zane and it was written by Syrus. Syrus usually kept it under his pillow, but Jaden had taken it. "Hey! Give that back!" He yelled then tried to grab it, but Jaden kept him away with his foot. Then Jaden opened up the neatly folded piece of paper and began to read the poem out loud.

"Zane, your eyes sparkle like the midnight stars. Your hair is like a beautiful teal blue ocean. I always try to find new ways to impress you, but you impress me more." Jaden read, but then Syrus finally reached him and snatched the paper away before he could read anymore.

"Jaden, **don't** do that again!" He said angrily, his face as red a tomato now.

"Come on, Sy. It was a joke. I do that." He said then hugged Syrus. "I promise pal... I **won't** do it again."

"You probably already read all of it a thousand times already so... here." Syrus said then handed the poem to him after they broke the hug.

"Aren't you going to give it to Zane?"

"Nah. He'll **never** like me that way." Syrus said sadly. "Besides... I have a feeling he loves Alexis. Which means he's not into guys. Even if he **was** he would **never** be interested in **me**."

"Because you two are brothers?"

"Because I'm not good enough for him." Syrus said, sadly. Then walked out of the room and headed towards the school.

-- After school that day --

Syrus was sitting at his desk when the door opened and Zane walked in with his bag and a couple of books. He went down to where Syrus was and smiled at him.

"Hey, Syrus. Are you ready to get some **actual** work done?"

"Sure. If **you're** ready, but one question before we start."

"Okay."

"Why did you vollenteer to be my tutor?"

"Because I wanted to." Zane said then sat down in the seat next to him.

"Yes, but why?" Syrus asked then there was a pause.

"Should we start?" Zane asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Um... okay."

-- 2 hours later back at the Slifer dorm --

Syrus entered his dorm room to see Jaden in there with Bastion. They were looking through their cards, but when Syrus came in they looked up at him.

"Hey, Sy!" Jaden greeted. "How did your first day of tutoring go?"

"It was good. Zane helped me a** lot**, but..."

"But what?" Bastion asked.

"But he was trying to avoid the subject of **why** he wanted to become my tutor in the first place."

"That's strange." Bastion said.

"**Tell** me about it." Syrus replied.

"Well maybe he just wanted a way to spend more alone time with you, but doesn't want to admit it out loud." Jaden suggested.

"That not admitting things out loud sounds like Zane, but why would he want to spend more time with **me**?" Syrus asked.

"Maybe he loves you?" Jaden said.

"I wish."

"You do?" Bastion asked.

"Yes, but just **feeling** that way isn't going to change anything."

-- The next day after school with Zane and Syrus --

"So... do you have anything important coming up that you need help with?" Zane asked.

"Yes actually. You see... I've got the traps test coming up soon and I'm not sure I'm-"

"I know **exactly** where this is going and I would be glad to help. Now... tell me what you know about trap cards first. Then I'll just fill in the blank spots."

"Well... I know that trap cards are... uh... cards." Syrus said and Zane sweatdropped. _'Oh boy, I better explain.'_ Zane thought.

"Actually... a brief definition of a trap card is card that can effect a spell or monster card. Remember the card Spell Binding Circle?"

"How could I not?"

"Well what does **that** trap card effect?"

"The other person's monster."

"Exactly." Zane said with a smile which made Syrus smile too.

_'God, I love it when he smiles. I love absolutely __**everything**__ about him. He's __**so**__ perfect.'_ Syrus thought, then his thoughts got interrupted when Zane said something else.

"Sy?" Zane asked, and Syrus realized that he had just gone silent.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, don't you have that mid-term exam coming up."

"Yeah, each one of us have to show everyone how to handle a duel disk. Which is really stupid because if you don't know how to handle a duel disk then how did you even get into this school?"

"I know, but I had to do it too. Do you have your duel disk with you?"

"I **always** do."

"Then lets practice for **that** part of your exam." He said then got up and went to the front of the room. Then Syrus got out his duel disk, went down to the front of the room too, and put the duel disk on. "Take you stance." Zane said. So Syrus did what he was told and got into his starting position as if he was just about to face someone in a duel. Zane chuckled then moved closer to Syrus and placed a gentle hand on Syrus' shoulder, causing Syrus to shiver. "Relax this arm." Zane said as the hand that was resting on his shoulder moved down slowly to caress his arm. Syrus' whole body relaxed under Zane's warm and gentle touch, not just his arm. "Now make it even with your chest."

"...Huh?"

"Put your arm up a little bit so it's even with your chest." He said as he raised Syrus' arm that was holding the duel disk up a little more. "Okay, now... turn your duel disk on and summon a monster."

"Okay." He said then took out a card after turning his duel disk on and summoned 'Patriod' in attack mode.

"Wow! Nice choice." Zane said with a smile and Syrus looked at him.

"You mean it?"

"Yes." Zane said with a nod. He still had his arms around Syrus and he didn't notice, but Syrus didn't mind. In fact, he was enjoying it. He enjoyed every **minute** he was close to Zane even if they were hardly **this** close. Syrus looked up at Zane and smiled. A minute later Zane looked down and saw Syrus smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Syrus said as he looked away quickly and started blushing.

"You have something on your mind?"

"No. I mean... not really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Syrus said. Then Zane took Syrus' chin into his hand and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Are you absolutely positive? Because with the way your blushing and acting right now I would have to disagree." Zane said with a clever smirk.

"I'm positive." Syrus said. Then Zane kneeled down so they were eye level and moved a little bit closer. That caused Syrus' blush to deepen and he tried to step back, but Zane's other strong arm was wrapped around Syrus' waist; keeping him there. "Really... I had **nothing** on my mind." Syrus said then Zane just leaned in more, but this time he leaned in enough so his mouth was right by his Syrus' ear.

"I know I had something on **my** mind." Zane whispered then he moved away just a little bit so Syrus and him were face to face with each other. They just looked at each other for a minute before Zane leaned in and captured Syrus' lips with his own.

Syrus was shocked at first, but he quickly got over the shock and melted into the kiss. He leaned into Zane, and deepened the kiss. Syrus opened his mouth when Zane's tongue begged for an entrance.

They finally broke away a couple minutes later and were both panting and flushed.

"By the way you reacted to that kiss I'd say you enjoyed it."

"Well... yeah, I **really** did. I've been wanting you to do that for a while now." Syrus said, still beat red, but that just made him look **more** cute.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I did it again."

"Of course not, but I just want to know **one** thing before you do."

"What's that?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. Yes, I **really** do." Zane said with a warm smile.

"I love you too, Zane." Syrus said, and Zane's smile widened before he pressed his lips to Syrus' once more.

GX - GX

You like?


	4. Just A Random Chapter

GX - GX

"Ow! Zane, be careful!" Syrus yelled. He was in Zane's dorm room while Zane was brushing his hair, rather roughly I may add.

"Sorry... I just want you to look good for your first day back to school."

"Can you possibly do that **without** hurting me?"

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful." Zane said before starting to brush his hair again. Pretty soon, he did it again.

"Zane!"

"What?"

"Will you stop trying to hurt me?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not good with handling fragile things."

_'Fragile?'_ Syrus thought. "You make me sound like I'm some sort of angel." He said, and Zane smiled.

"You are to **me**." Zane whispered before going back to brushing Syrus' hair. Syrus just sat, there, blushing, while Zane continued brushing his hair. "**There**... you're all done." Zane said as he set the brush on the cabinet top and nuzzled into Syrus' hair. "Your hair is so soft, Sy." He whispered, and Syrus' blush deepened.

"T-thanks." Syrus stuttered. _'Hm, maybe... just maybe... I'll let Zane brush my hair again later. __**Maybe**!'_ Syrus thought with a smile. "Hey, Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you **really** think that I'm an angel?"

"Yes." Zane said. "You're **my** angel."

_'Yep. Life is sweet here in Zane's arms. And I'm __**definitely**__ letting him brush my hair again later.'_ Syrus thought.

GX - GX

Geez! This has got to be the **shortest** story in the history of forever (apart from baby books)! But I just had the idea and **had** to write it down!

Total time it took to write: 10 minutes tops! But that's only because I stopped in the middle to get breakfast! Minus that it took about... 7 minutes!


	5. Party Time

GX - GX

Syrus was walking down one of the dirt paths that let to the Slifer dorm. He was headed to a party that Jaden was throwing, and when he got there he saw almost every student in the Academy there. He went through the crowed and eventually saw Jaden talking with Jesse, Hassleberry, and Bastion.

Jaden saw Syrus and ran over to give his best friend a hug. "Sy! It's good to see ya here, bro! By the way... do you need some extra cash?"

"Why?"

"We got people for sale!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I'm starting the auction in about 15 minutes! Wanna place a bid?"

"No thanks. I'll call myself out of that one." Syrus said as he grabbed a drink, then walked away.

Jaden yelled, "Have it your way, Sy! But you're missing the savings of a lifetime!"

-- When the auction started --

Zane was in line for the auction, actually being one of the people to be bid. He looked out into the crowd to see who he could possibly be with for the night, and saw Missy there.

Missy caught Zane looking at her so she smiled and waved.

Zane just rolled his eyes and walked off to go find someone.

-- Back at the auction --

"Okay! Here is how this auction is going to work!" Jaden said as she stood on top of the stairs. "Whoever bids the highest for one of our people here, will get to be in their lovely company for the rest of the night. These auctions have no ties to sexual situations." Jaden said, and you could hear nearly everyone pouting. "I know, I know. I've tried it before, but lets skip me telling that story and get on with auction. Okay! Here's our first person... Laura!" He said, and people started cheering when one of the Obelisk girls came to stand next to him. "Laura is a transfer student from Miami, Flordia. She loves seafood, and science. Lets start the opening bid at 5 dollars." (A/N: I know that in Japan they use yen, but I don't know how much yen equals how many dollars.)

"3 dollars and 50 cents." One guy called out.

"Holy Ra, man, she's not a happy meal." Jaden said, and everyone laughed.

-- With Zane --

He was still looking, when he ran into the person he wanted. "There you are!" Zane said, and walked up to him.

"Oh, hi." Syrus greeted. "You look great!"

Zane looked down at what he was wearing. "Oh, thank you. Listen... Missy's over by the auction waiting for me to get up there. Could you go outbid her?"

"You're in that thing?"

"Yes. It was the only way to have Atticus shut up and stop annoying me."

"Well, I didn't bring that much money with me."

"No, you don't understand, she's _obsessed_ with me."

"Oh, I know she is, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to."

"Syrus, please. You're my only hope."

"Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Zane said, then kissed Syrus' cheek, quickly, making Syrus blush, cutely. "Come on." He said as he took Syrus' hand, and lead him towards the auction.

-- Back at the auction --

"Alright! Has anyone seen Zane?" Jaden said, then saw him. "Uh oh. There he is." Jaden said, and Zane went up the stairs next to Jaden while Syrus went into the crowd, and took out his Naruto wallet. "Say hi to the crowd, Zane."

"Hi."

"Okay! Lets start the opening bid at 5 dollars."

"5 dollars right here!" Missy said.

"6!" One girl said.

"7!" Another girl said.

"10 dollars!" Syrus called out, and Zane smiled.

"15 dollars!" Missy called out.

"16!" Another girl called out.

"20!" Syrus called.

"25!" Missy called, and Zane started looking nervous, glancing at Syrus for him to do something. Missy smirked, knowing she'd get Zane for the night.

"Can anyone beat 25 dollars?" Jaden asked, sounding nervous. "Going once... going twice..."

"26!" Syrus called, and Zane gave him a stern look, Syrus could only shrug.

"30!" Missy called.

_'I'm doomed.'_ Zane thought.

"Okay! Can anyone beat 26 dollars?" Jaden said.

This caught Zane's attention. _'Maybe not.'_ He thought.

"I just said 30!" Missy said.

"I mean there's gotta be someone out there who can beat 26 dollars."

"Me! Right here! 30!"

"Sold! To my man, Syrus. For 26 dollars!" Jaden said, and Zane smiled as he walked down the stairs towards Syrus, and Syrus handed Jaden the money. "Thank you!"

-- A minute later --

"You heard me! I bid 30 dollars loud and clear!" Missy said as she talked to Jaden on her way out of the party.

"Your bid didn't count."

"Why?"

"Because you're an Obelisk."

"So?"

"So, this auction is for Slifer's and Ra's only! Good bye!" Jaden said as he turned around and walked back into the party.

-- With Zane and Syrus --

They were below the cliff at the waters edge sitting on a rock next to each other since they had decided to leave the party for a while.

"Thanks for doing that, Syrus. I really owe you one."

"You owe me more than one."

"Do I?"

"Yes. I spent the last of my money on you, you know?"

"Sorry 'bout that, but I'm really glad you did. I didn't want to spend the rest of the night with Missy. I'd be lucky if she didn't start molesting me." Zane said.

Syrus giggled. "Yeah, well... you're my brother. What wouldn't I do for you?"

"Nothing that I can think of." Zane said, and Syrus giggled again. Things were silent for the next minute or so while Zane was thinking. _'I wonder... should I make a move? Would he hate me if I did? Would he think I'm disgusting? But wait a sec... I kissed him on the cheek earlier and he didn't protest any. He looked really cute when he blushed. Okay! I gotta do _something_!'_ Zane decided. He slowly moved closer to Syrus, so slowly that Syrus didn't even notice him move at all. Then, he gently snaked an arm around Syrus, and his hand landed on Syrus' waist.

Syrus blushed when he felt what position they were now in. They were sitting close next to each other with Zane's arm wrapped around him. "Um... Zane?"

"Yes, Sy?"

"W...why do you have an arm around me?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because you bought me for the night, didn't you?" Zane whispered in Syrus' ear, making Syrus' blush deepen at his next comment. "That means that you can do whatever you want with me." He whispered, sounding calm, but on the inside, he was terrified. _'Does he hate me now? I know that he knows that it's not right to love a brother this way, but I can't hold back anymore. I need to know for sure.'_

"I only bought you to save you Missy." Syrus said.

Zane sighed. _'I knew it.'_ "...I know. I'm sorry, Syrus. I got a little carried away." He said as he pulled back. He was about to walk away when he felt Syrus grab his hand, and turn him around.

"I never said that I didn't like what you were saying though." Syrus said with a mischievous smirk.

"Really?"

"Were you just teasing or do you _really_ feel that way about me?" Syrus asked with the smirk turning into a cute blush, making him look like a crushing school girl.

Zane smirked. "I really do feel that way about you. Who couldn't?" He asked as he stroked Syrus' cheek, gently. "You're caring, nice, sweet, smart, and if I may say... _very_ cute." He said, and Syrus' blush deepened. Zane's smirk only widened. "What do you say we blow this party off, and go back to my room?"

Syrus' blush deepened even more. "Um... okay." He agreed. So, they quickly went back up the side of the cliff and ran through the crowd of the party to get past it, but then continued running to get to Zane's room.

-- In Zane's room --

When they got in the room, Zane turned the lights off except for a lamp next to the bed. Then, went over to the CD player to play some slow music. He looked over in time to see Syrus take his jacket off and throw it on the couch. He went up behind Syrus and pressed a kiss to his neck.

Syrus looked at him before pressing their lips together. Slowly, Zane slid his tongue into Syrus' mouth, who moaned a little and stroked Zane's tongue with his in return. When they broke away, they were both smirking.

"How did that feel?" Syrus asked.

"That felt great." Zane said, and Syrus laughed before pushing Zane back onto the bed. Instead of joining him on the bed, like Zane wanted, Syrus went over to the TV.

"I got an idea." Syrus said as he took the video camera and pointed it at Zane, and since it was already plugged in, Zane's face showed up on the TV.

"No, I don't think so."

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun."

"No." Zane said as he tried to cover his face up.

"I wanna make a video of me interviewing you."

"Fine." Zane said as he laid on his side, facing Syrus who was standing beside the TV.

Syrus got the camera at the perfect angle after he set it on top of the TV. "Okay... Zane?"

"Yes?"

"What do you look for in a person?"

"Well, they should be attractive, funny, nice, and..." He trailed off when he saw Syrus take off his pants to reveal the short boxers that he was wearing underneath.

"How's this?" Syrus said, biting his lip out of nervousness, but felt a certain boldness rising in him, which had made him take his pants off in the first place.

"It's a better view I have to say." Zane said, and Syrus laughed a little.

Syrus walked a little bit towards Zane. "What else?"

"Um... fun, and sweet, and..." He trailed off again. I was trying really hard to think, but Syrus was making it difficult with the way he _slowly_ made his way over to the bed, too slowly, in Zane's opinon. He wanted Syrus to be in bed with him, _now_.

Syrus took his shirt off before climbing in the bed and kissing Zane as he got on top of him. They broke a couple minutes later, panting a little. "What else?"

"They shouldn't stop kissing me." Zane said as he made a hand motion for Syrus to continue, and Syrus laughed before continuing, neither of them noticed that the camera was still on.

GX - GX

Just a little one-shot idea I came up with! You like?

_**REVIEW!!**_


	6. The Prince And The Pauper

What happens when a beautiful young prince falls in love with a beggar boy from the streets?

GX - GX

"Dang it! That prince Syrus has gone running off again!" The general of the army said.

"General!" The King nearly bellowed from his throne.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Take the lieutenant with you and bring back my son!"

"Yes, sir." He said, then he and the lieutenant left for the city.

-- Out in the city --

Prince Syrus was hiding in on of the allys. Even though night had fallen apon the streets of Tokyo, he still had to be careful because the guards had eyes of eagles, so to speak that is. Then, he heard someone coming down the ally, and when the person was close enough, he saw that the boy looked like a beggar.

The boy looked to be about a year or two older, he wore tattered clothes, and was really thin, probably from near starvation. The boy got a close look at him before falling to his knees in a bow.

"Your highness..." The beggar said, "A person such as me should not have even taken one peak at your glorious beauty."

"Please... get up. You're making me feel rather uncomfortable actually. Plus... try to refrain from calling me 'your highness' and things like that. I'm trying to hide out." Syrus said, and the beggar did what he was told. Then, Syrus reached into his pocket before lightly throwing something at the beggar. It was a small pouch of gold coins.

"Your highness..."

"My name's not 'your highness'. My name is Syrus."

Zane bowed again. "My name is Zane."

"Well... Zane... I thought I told you not to bow."

"Sorry." Zane said as he stood up, quickly.

"...No, it's alright."

"Prince Syrus!"

"Oh no. It's my father's guards. I have to go."

"Allow me to take you somewhere." Zane said as he took Syrus' hand, then ran down the ally, and up a wooden ladder to a rooftop.

"What is this place?"

"It's... my home. I know it's really nothing at all, but it could be worse. I've got a tarp set up for when it rains, and blanket to keep me warm so you know... what's mine, is yours."

"How do the people here don't know you're on their roof?"

"Oh, they know. They let me stay here. They know that during the day I'm usually out somewhere, and I only come here at night to sleep so they let me stay here."

"Zane!" Someone called, and Zane poked his head out to see the owner of the house looking at him. "Who's up there with you?"

"Oh... just a friend."

"Zane... as long as you live under... _over_ my house, you'll obey _my_ rules, and right now I wanna know who's up there with you."

Zane knew that Syrus was trying to hide out so he knew that he couldn't say that the prince was up there with him. "Yes, sir." He said, then looked in time to see Syrus cover himself up with the blanket that made him look like a beggar too since it covered up all his gold and jewelary.

Syrus went over by Zane and looked at the house owner. "Oh, please, sir." He spoke in a poor voice, "I only need to stay here for one night before being on my way in the morning."

"Well... alright, but no ruckus or you'll wake up my children and wife." He said, then walked into his house.

"That was a close one." Syrus said as he walked back onto the roof under the tarp, and Zane quickly joined him.

"Yeah." Zane said, then took out a loaf of bread and started eating it.

"Where did you get that?" Syrus asked.

Zane looked at him and swallowed before replying. "I took it."

"You stole it, you mean?"

"Well... yeah, I kinda have to. It's the only way I can keep myself alive. The people who live here don't give me any food. They're barely hanging on as it is, and don't need me begging for food too. So, I take it myself. Sometimes I give _them_ food in graditude for letting me stay here... which reminds me." Zane said, then took out the pouch of gold coins that Syrus had given him, then slid down the ladder and knocked on the door.

The owner came to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"I want to give you these." Zane said as he dropped the pouch in the man's hand.

"But, Zane..."

"No... please, take them." He said, then went back up the ladder after hearing a 'thank you'. When he got to the roof again he saw Syrus taking a bite of of the bread.

"I'm sorry. I was hungry."

"No, that's alright. Really." Zane said as he walked dock under the tarp, then laid down.

Syrus looked at him, and saw just how thin Zane was. He wasn't thin enough that his ribs were showing or anything, but he was still a little thinner than anyone else. _'He probably hasn't eaten in a while, and I ate right before I left the palace. So, what the hell am I doing?'_ He thought, then dropped the bread and started crying.

Zane looked at Syrus when he heard him crying and saw that his ears were right. He sat up, and put his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders. "Syrus... are you alright?"

"I'm selfish."

"Selfish? What are you so selfish about?"

"I'm eating your food that you worked hard to get."

"It wasn't that hard actually. I just took a loaf when the owner of the place wasn't looking."

"But you're probably half starved and I just ate a little while ago. You're hungry almost all the time with nothing to eat, and right when I get hungry, I have to take your food. I'm a bad person."

"You're not a bad person. You were hungry. No one can blame you for that." Zane said, then picked up the loaf of bread and handed it to Syrus. "Please... take it."

Syrus looked at the bread and thought about what he had done, it made him actually lose his appetite. "No, I can't. You take it."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"You."

Zane thought for a second before a solution came to him. He took the bread and ripped it in half, the half that was left anyway. "Here. This way... we _both_ win."

"No, I really can't. You're more hungry than I am so please... take it."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really all that hungry." Zane said, and Syrus looked him in the eyes. "I promise." Zane said with a smile that made Syrus smile to, not to mention feel butterflies in his chest.

"Well... okay." Syrus said, then took his piece, and they started eating without another word spoken between them.

-- The next morning --

Zane woke up when the sun rose and found that Syrus was sleeping peacefully next to him, not to mention he was in his arms. He started to pull away slightly, but Syrus just made a grunting noise in his sleep and pulled him closer. Zane mentally chuckled, so as not to wake Syrus, and closed his eyes to fall back asleep.

-- A little later on --

Syrus woke up and found himself in Zane's embrace, and his leg wrapped around Zane's waist. He blushed and pulled away slightly, it was enough to make Zane wake up though.

"Oh... Syrus... you're awake."

"Yeah, um... how did we wind up in that... position?"

"No idea."

"Hey... um... Zane?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you. ...Do... do you wanna know the real reason why I ran away from home?" Syrus asked.

"Well... if you wanna tell me, then I'm all ears. But if you don't, then you don't have to."

"I wanna tell you."

"Then, you can say it. You have my undivided attention."

Syrus sighed, "...My father is forcing me to get married."

"Oh. T-that's awful." Zane said. "And... you don't like these people?"

"How could I? They're girls."

"Huh?"

"Um... I mean..." Syrus said, gaining a blush, then when he realized he couldn't take back what he had said, he sighed. "You wanna know the reason I said that I can't like them because they're girls?"

"Well... okay."

"Promise you won't laugh... or be sickened by this?"

"I promise." Zane vowed.

"I...I-I'm gay." Syrus said, then laid back down with his back facing Zane. He peeked back up at Zane to see him looking cofused back.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?!" Syrus yelled as he sat back up. "You're the first person I've ever told! I'm so tired of keeping it locked inside me! I'm a prince and I'm supposed to be marrying a girl and producing an heir to the throne, but instead I'm trying to find a way to get out of it so I can be with someone I can _truely_ love. What's wrong with me?" Syrus said as he fell back down onto his back.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Syrus." Zane said. "People can't help who they're attracted to. It's something that's with them since the day they're born and stays with them throughout their whole life."

"How can you be so understanding about this? Almost every boy I know would hate me if they ever found out the truth."

"I guess you could say that I know where you're coming from."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is... I'm... gay too."

"Really?" Syrus asked, and before Zane could answer, they heard people talking, and went to the side of the roof to take a look. The palace guards were talking to the owner and his wife.

"We need to know if you've seen the prince anywhere."

"We have not." The owner said, just then the guards looked up and saw Syrus.

"Your highness!" One of the guard said, making both Zane and Syrus freeze up. "Where have you been? Haven't you learned yet that you're not supposed to run off?"

"Yes, but I hate staying there." Syrus said as he slid down the ladder in front of the guards.

"Zane! Did you know?!" The owner yelled, and Zane just stayed quiet. "Zane! Do you know how much trouble that could of caused us?! You know what... take your things and leave! You've caused enough trouble for us already!"

"You can't do that!" Syrus yelled.

"Who says?"

"_I_ do! Lets not forget who you're talking to here!" Syrus yelled. "You can't make Zane leave! He's never tried to cause any trouble for you! If anything, he's tried to help you! He gives you his food, his money, his loyality, and how do you repay him?! By telling him to leave?! If you say you're in trouble now, just wait until I become King and get my hands on you if you do _anything_ to hurt him! Do you understand me?!"

"Yes, your highness." The owner said as he bowed.

"You know what... I'm not even gonna take the chance." Syrus said, then turned to the guards. "You have to take Zane with me."

"We can't, your highness. Your father's words were to get you, and you alone."

"I'm not leaving without Zane."

"But, you highness... if we take anyone back with us, even if its under your request, the King would still punish us."

"And you call yourselves guards. Please... _mice_ could defend themselves more than you can, let alone someone else." Syrus said. "I'll say it once, and I'll say it a _thousand_ times if I have to, I'm... _not_... leaving... without... Zane." He said, slowly.

"Alright, alright, your highness. As you wish." The guard said, then made a hand motion to Zane. "Come down here, boy, if you want to come with us."

"Yes, sir." Zane said, then slid down the ladder to follow the guards, and Syrus, back to the palace.

-- At the palace when they got there --

The guards led Zane and Syrus into the throne room where Syrus' father, Takeo, was waiting.

"Syrus! It's about time you came home!" The King said, then saw Zane. "And who might this be?"

"This is Zane. He's a new friend of mine."

"He's... a friend of yours? _I'll_ be the judge of that." The King said as he walked up to Zane, who bowed, immediately. "Get up." The King ordered, and Zane did what he was told. The King started looking at Zane up and down. "Seize him." The King said, and the guards were about to grab him when Syrus stepped in front, and pulled a sword out.

"Where did you get that?" Zane asked.

"You don't think you're the _only_ one who knows how to steal, do you?" Syrus asked with a smirk, and Zane's eyes widened. Syrus looked back at all the guards. "You touch him, you'll pay for it."

"Syrus... my son..." The King said.

"_Don't_ call me that! I may be your son, but you've never treated me like one! You've always treated me more like an endangered species or something that needs to breed to save their kind, but you wanna know why I didn't choose any of those sutors? You wanna know why I was never interested? I'm gonna tell you!"

"Syrus, no!"

"I'm gay, _that's_ why! I don't like girls that way, and I never will!" Syrus yelled, and nearly everyone in the room fainted except for his father who stood there speachless.

"...What?"

"Yeah, I'm gay. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing... you're right. You shouldn't be forced to marry a girl, and since you have a new baby brother on the way. We'll just have _him_ make the future heir to the throne while you can go off and marry whoever."

"Really?"

"Well... I was a little shocked to hear that you were gay at first, but if you really... love this man then-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who ever said anything about me being in love with Zane?"

"Well, I figured you two were together when I saw you protect him like that, but... I guess I was wrong, huh?" Takeo said. "Why don't... you two just go to your room, and get some sleep?" He said. So, Syrus took Zane's hand to lead him up the stairs to his room.

-- Up in Syrus' room --

"Hey Syrus?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean what you said about not loving me?" Zane asked.

Syrus looked at him when he caught the a hint of depression in Zane's voice, and he also saw slight depression in Zane's eyes too. "...I don't really know. You're a very nice person, Zane, and when you smile at me... I start to feel weird, but I don't really know if I'm in love with you yet."

"I can think of a way how we can find out."

"How's that?"

"Well... we could... _kiss_, and see what happens." Zane said.

Syrus looked shocked for a couple seconds before smiling a warm, gentle smile that made Zane's heart pick up speed. "Okay! Lets try it!" Syrus said as he walked in front of Zane, and Zane smiled before leaning down and kissing him.

_'His lips taste like he dipped them in sugar or something.'_ Zane thought, then chuckled mentally to himself as he deepened the kiss. He heard his prince give off a light moan, and he smirked. Then, he broke away from Syrus. "So... anything?"

"Yes. That was... that was..."

Zane's smirk widened, "That was what?"

"Who the hell cares? All that matters is that we both felt something, right?" Syrus said as he wrapped his arms around Zane's neck.

"Oh, I didn't feel something."

Syrus looked hurt, "Y-you didn't?"

"I felt _love_." Zane said, and Syrus smiled as he took in a breath, happily.

"Aw, Zane! I...I...I love you!"

Zane's eyes glittered, happily, "Syrus... my prince... I love you too, but are you sure? You haven't really known me for that long."

"I know, but I just know that you're the one. You have to be. You are... my soul mate." Syrus whispered, then kissed Zane again.

Before either of them realized it, they were laying on the bed, starting to give into the emotions they were both feeling.

GX - GX

With this story... I knew how it was gonna start, but I didn't know how it was gonna end. So... I started it, and went with the flow! What do you think?

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
